Birthday Celebrations - Hinny
by Morgan-Jayde
Summary: Its Albus's birthday!


"Make a wish baby." Smiled Ginny as she watched her 2 year old son close his eyes tight and blow out the candles.  
"What did you wish for?" Asked Harry as he bent down beside to his son.  
"I can't tell." Albus smiled proudly. Harry laughed as Ginny gazed upon her family. Her world. Her two precious boys and her perfect and loving husband.  
"Can we eat now?" James asked eagerly as he jumped up and down.  
"Calm down James." Ginny replied as she placed her hand against his should to try and stop him from bouncing. Ginny picked up the knife and handed it to Harry.  
"Did you and Al want to do the honours?"  
"Of course." Harry smiled as he let his hand fall on top of Al's and sliced the cake gently. Ginny took many photos of Al's 2nd birthday. Harry placed a small slice of chocolate mud cake onto a plate and handed it to James. James hands went right for the cake, before Ginny knew it, her sons face was covered in chocolate.  
"James, fork." Ginny laughed as she wiped the muck off his face and handed him a fork. She rolled her eyes at Harry and laughed. Teaching a potter how to use cutlery properly had always been a difficult task, and this was no exception.  
"Knock, knock." Hermione said as she peeped her head through the door, Rose on her hip. Ron followed behind her, carrying a big birthday present.  
"Hey guys." Harry smiled as he sat down next to Al, who was really enjoying his birthday cake. He had chocolate all around his lips, and James was back to using his hands.  
"Come on James, you don't want mummy to see do you?" He whispered as he quietly wiped the remains of cake off his face. Hermione sat Rose down on her dad's lap, collected up some left over plates from the table and followed Ginny into the kitchen. Rose slid off Ron's lap and walked slowly over to James, starting to grab bits of his cake and through it in his face laughing.  
"Come here little man." Ron smiled as he picked Albus up and gave him a big hug.  
"Uncle Won!" he screamed happily as he hugged him tight.  
"Happy Birthday." Ron smiled as he sat him down and handed him his present. Al smiled as he quickly took the present out of Ron's arms and sat down with it looking rather excited.  
"What do you say?" Harry smiled as he pulled James into a hug.  
"Thank you." Al beamed as he tore through the wrapping paper.  
"Your welcome" He smiled as Rose stumbled closer to him and fell into his lap. Harry and Ron loved spending time with their kids. Ron loved being with Rose, she meant everything to him. She was his baby girl. Harry looked at Ron and Rose and smiled. Al was now running around the room with his new toy snitch Ron and Hermione had given him. James had made his way over to Ginny and Hermione in the kitchen, leaning against his mother.

"Hey baby." Ginny smiled as she ran her fingers through her son's thick dark hair.  
"What's Uncle Ron doing James? Is he behaving?" Hermione smiled as she leaned against the kitchen bench. James nodded, hugged his mother once more and ran back into the room.  
"Gosh hes getting big." Hermione smiled as she watched him disappear from the room.  
"Yeah i know. I never used to believe Mum when she would say 'they grow up so fast' but they really do." Ginny grinned as she turned her head, her eyes following James.  
"Yeah." Hermione smiled as she thought of her baby girl.  
"So how's everything been? It seems like ages since we've actually been able to talk without interruptions." Ginny laughed as she poured a glass of cold water.

"Yeah, not a whole lot has been happening actually. I'm thinking of going back to work, now that I no Rose will be okay with out me." Hermione sighed.  
"I know. It's good to have the separation, but the good thing is, they're always there to welcome you home." Ginny beamed.  
"Yeah." Hermione smiled.  
"Come on, lets go and see what the others are doing." Ginny smiled as she walked into the other room.

Harry was tickling James, while Ron, Rose and Al were playing with one of Al's new toys. Hermione sat behind Ron, wrapped her legs around him and kissed his neck. Ginny leaned against the door frame, smiling as she watched her family. Harry was a fantastic father, like Ginny knew he would be. He loved being around his kids, even after having a terrible and stressful day, as soon as he would open the door, James and Al would run up and wrap their arms around his legs, and hold on tight. He would walk around the room with them hanging of his legs, until Ginny would ask for her turn. Harry would laugh and wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her. Ginny shook off the memories and walked over to her husband. James jumped up and started playing with one of the toys scattered around the room. Ginny sat between Harry's legs and rested her head against his chest. He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.  
"I love you." He whispered into her ears.  
"I love you more she smiled as she turned her head slightly and pressed her lips against his gently.  
"Yucky! Mum and dad are kissing." James cried sticking his tongue out in disgust. The room filled with laughter and Harry kissed his wife once more.  
"We should head home; i've got a surprise for you." Hermione whispered as she pulled her husbands face closer to hers and gave him a quick kiss. A smile spread across Ron's face. He quickly sat up and took Hermione's hand.  
"It's getting late, we should get going." Ron said as he squeezed Hermione's hand tighter. Hermione smirked behind Ron, hoping that Harry and Ginny couldn't see.  
"Alright. Well thanks for coming." Ginny replied as she got up and hugged them both.  
"Come on Rosie, it's a time to go." Ron smiled as he picked his daughter up and sat her on his hip.  
"Bye guys. Happy Birthday Al." Hermione waved and quickly kissed the top of Al's head.  
"Bye." Al waved as he kept his focus on her new toys.  
"Haha, see ya guys." Ron waved as he closed the door behind them.

"They're right. It is getting late." Ginny smiled towards Harry.  
"Yep. Come on boys, bath, bed. Lets go." Harry said as he pushed himself off the ground. Ginny smiled as she watched Harry take charge. It was one of the reasons she love him, he would never just sit on the side and watch, he would get involved and help out. It was about an hour when Harry walked into the room.  
"They're finally asleep." Harry sighed in exhaustion. Ginny laughed as she moved across the bed towards her husband.  
"You're a great dad." She smiled as she kissed his cheek and slowly moved down to his neck.  
"Thank you beautiful. You're a fantastic mum." He beamed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She looked up and kissed him passionately, running her fingers through his hair. He squeezed her tight and pressed his lips closer to hers. He walked them backwards and collapsed onto the bed. He ran his arms down her body as she deepened the kiss. After an hour or so, Ginny whispered quietly;  
"I love you so much Harry."  
"I love you so much more Ginny. You and the boys are my whole world. Nothing could spoil what we have." He tightened the arm that was around her shoulder and bent his head down to kiss her head. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. He cupped his hand around her face and pulled her into a tender kiss. She rested her head back on his chest, closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. The sun's rays moved across Ginny's face, causing her to slowly open her eyes in a smile. She woke to find herself alone in the bed, with a note resting on Harry's pillow. It read;  
'Good Morning beautiful.' A smile spread across her face as she continued to read.

'The boys and I have gone to the park with Ron and Rose.  
We will be home soon.  
Remember we love you.  
Love Harry xo'

Ginny smiled as she looked around the room. She hopped out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and walked down stairs. It was a great feeling to not have to do anything. As she looked around the house, she saw that all the clothes had been washed, dried and folded. All the dishes were washed. All of the boys toys had been put away, and the rooms had been vacuumed. Ginny smiled as she poured herself some hot coffee, collapsed on the couch and rested her feet on the coffee table. She was half way reading the newest edition of The Quibbler that Luna had sent over when the door opened.  
"MUMMY!" James screamed as he ran towards his mother, jumped on the couch and threw his arms around her.  
"Hey Baby. Wheres Al and Daddy?" She asked as she pulled her son onto her lap. He pointed towards the door as Harry walked through carrying Al, who was now fast asleep. Ginny smiled as she sat up and walked over to her husband and sleeping son. She kissed Harry quickly and took Albus from him. He squirmed as he was passed from one person to another. He placed his arms around Ginny's neck and snuggled into her shoulder. She kissed his head and walked to his bed.  
"So.. what do you want to do now?" Asked Harry as he sat beside his son and flung his arm around him.  
"Can we play a game of Wizard chess?" James asked eagerly  
"Since when do you know how to play wizards chess? Your 4 years old." Harry laughed surprised.  
"Uncle Ron teached me." He smiled proudly.  
"Of course he did." Harry smiled rolling his eyes.

After half an hour, Ginny's footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs.  
"Oh my gosh, he woke up and I had to read him to sleep again." Ginny sighed as she flopped down next to Harry.  
"HA HA! I WON AGAIN!" James screamed happily.  
"Since when has he been so competitive?" Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.  
"Since Ron taught him." Harry chuckled rolling his eyes.  
"Ahh okay. Remind me to teach Rose how to play a very loud instrument!" Ginny smirked.  
"Will do! Okay, next game." Harry said rebuilding the board.  
"I'll leave you boys to it." Ginny smirked as she hoped off the couch and made her way upstairs. Harry watched as his son's mind kept growing. He was so proud of him, and loved the time he had bonding with him.

After a couple of hours past, Ginny came downstairs to see what her husband and son were up to. As she walked down there stairs, she could see that they were concentrating hard; well Harry was, James was smiling , waiting for his father to make a move. Harry finally decided to move his piece, and SMACK! The piece was smashed to pieces. James through his arms into the air again in celebration.  
"So, how many times has he beaten you now?" Ginny smirked as she rested her arm on Harry. He looked up at her, and pulled a face as if to say; 'I'm not that bad.' Ginny laughed as she watched her son jump around the room.  
"Okay my chess champions, what do you guys want for dinner?"  
"Whatever you want." Harry smiled up at his wife.  
"Well thats not helping" She smirked.  
"ICE CREAM!" James yelled rather excited.  
Harry and Ginny laughed.  
"How about we have hot chips and gravy, and then ice cream for dessert?" She suggested  
"Sounds good to me." Replied Harry.  
"Okay then. Hot chips it is." Ginny said as she made her way to her keys.  
"I'll go get them, it's okay." Harry smiled grabbing his keys and kissing Ginny. Ginny watched him close the door and smiled to herself. She was so lucky.  
"Alright Mister, bath time." Ginny said picking up James and carrying him to the bathroom. Ginny laughed as she watched her son playing in the bubble bath. She picked up a handful of bubbles, and placed them on his head. James pulled faces as he made a moustache and beard out of the bubbles. Ginny laughed watching her son playing in the bathtub of bubbles. The water wasn't visible under all the bubbles anymore, but Ginny still knew they were there whenever James would splash water at her.  
"Your a cheeky monkey." Ginny smiled.  
"OHHH OHH AHH AHH." James replied throwing his hands under his arms and moving them around like a monkey.  
"haha okay now cheeky monkey, time to get out. Daddy will be back soon with some dinner." Ginny laughed holding out a towel. James jumped out of the bath into Ginny's arms, throwing water and bubbles everywhere. Ginny wrapped the towel around her son and hugged him tight. She got him all dried up and dressed, when Harry came through the door.  
"Dinner is served." Harry said happily as he set the bag down on the table and divided it onto the plates.

The next morning, Harry woke to Ginny walking out of the bathroom looking overwhelmed.  
"Everything alright?" He asked sitting up.  
"Yeah, everything's fine." She smiled as she adjusted her dressing gown and left the room.  
"Okay." Harry replied as he hopped out of bed wearing nothing but shorts. Harry came down the stairs to find Ginny watching the boys play on the couch. She smiled as she held her cup full of hot coffee close to her lips.  
"Hello Gorgeous." Harry smiled as he placed his hands on her waiste and kissed her cheek.  
"Hey." She smiled as he took a seat next to her.  
"Daddy!" Al smiled as she ran up to Harry and gave him a hug.  
"Hey little man." He smiled as he squeezed him tight.

"I better go get ready." Ginny said standing up and walking towards her room.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Harry while now holding Al and James.  
"I'm going grocery shopping with Hermione." Ginny smiled as she replied to her husband.  
"Oh okay then. Well what will we do then guys?" Harry asked looking down at his sons.  
"Lets go see Uncle George." Suggested James excited.  
"Did you want to go see Uncle George?" Harry asked Al. He nodded happily.  
"Okay well we have to get dressed first. Do you want to see if Uncle Ron and Rosie can come?" Harry asked. The boys jumped off their fathers knees and ran to their rooms.  
"I guess that's a yes then." Harry laughed to himself.  
Ginny walked down the stairs, looking down deep into her handbag.  
"What are you trying to find?" Harry asked waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Keys." She answered simply.  
"Check the kitchen." Harry said letting her pass. She walked in and found them resting on the closest bench.  
"Did you find them" Harry asked smirking.  
"Yes, I did." Ginny smiled holding up the keys.  
"That's good then." Harry said smiling.  
"Okay, well I'll see you soon." Ginny said kissing her husband goodbye.  
"Bye boys." Ginny called out.  
"BYE MUMMY!" voices screamed from the room around the corner. Ginny smiled as she kissed her husband once more and left the house.

"So hows everything with work? Ginny asked as she pushed the trolley through the aisles.  
"I'm starting tomorrow and I'm actually looking forward to it." Hermione smiled as she grabbed a bottle of milk and placed it into the trolley.  
"That's great. You'll have to pop by afterwards to tell me how everything went."  
"Yeah, maybe. It depends how tiring it is." Hermione laughed.  
"Good point." Ginny sighed.  
"So how was everything once we left the other week?" Hermione asked, eager for gossip  
"Yeah, it was great." Ginny smiled as memories from the night ran through her mind. She rubbed her head with one finger as she smiled.  
"Something happened, didn't it?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Maybe.." Ginny replied quickly taking something off the shelf.  
"Haha alright, I get the point. You're not going to tell me anything." Hermione shrugged smiling as she grabbed some spices off the shelf. Ginny shook her head and ran her fingers across her lips, as if sealing them for good. Hermione just laughed at her friend and tried to think of another topic.  
"Did you want to come around for dinner later?" Hermione asked as she grabbed one more thing and walked towards the registers. Ginny thought for a moment.  
"Sure. Why not, it's a night off cooking." Ginny chuckled.  
"Great, well pop by anytime." Hermione said as she loaded her things onto the roller and watched Ginny go to a quieter register. Ginny nodded as she loaded hers up. She didn't have as much as Hermione, so was out the door well before her.  
"See you later 'Mione!" Ginny waved as she dodged people trying to make their way into the store.

"Hey Gin." Harry smiled as he stumbled into kitchen with Al and James attached to his leg.  
"Hey, how was your day?" She asked as she placed the things she was holding down and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Fine. Is everything alright?" He asked suspiciously.  
"I'm fine. Hermione invited us over for dinner tonight." She replied reassuringly.  
"Okay; so what time did you want to head over there?" Harry asked as he stretched his legs out, after Al and James had finally let go.  
"When everyone's ready obviously." She said as she turned back towards the counter. He placed his hand on her shoulder, wanting to help her. She shrugged his hand away and left the room. He decided it was best not to follow her. He watched as she walked up the stairs slowly, one hand resting on her head, as if she unsure of something. Harry turned away from the stairs took a deep breath and understood what he needed to do.  
"Alright boys. Bath time." Harry said as he clapped his hands together and picked them both up and carried them to the bathroom. Harry laughed as he walked out of the bathroom behind the boys, but stopped when he saw Ginny walking down the stairs in silence. She didn't look like herself, she was growing a bit pale, and she seemed very tired. Harry put his hands on her waist and asked her if everything was okay.  
"I'm fine Harry, really. So are we ready to go?" She replied trying to convince him everything was okay. He was still unsure if everything was alright, but he knew he had to trust her.  
"Yeah. We're all ready. Are you fit enough to go?" He asked. As soon as the last words left his mouth, he knew he had said the wrong ones.  
"What do you mean am I fit enough to go?" Ginny asked, her temper rising.  
"Never mind. Come on then, let's go." Harry said taking a step back. He knew well enough not to get on Ginny's bad side.  
"Well come on then." She said as she grabbed her bag and held the door open for everyone. Harry picked Al up and took James's hand, following Ginny out the door. Ginny stood in the garden bed, lost in her own thoughts. She was pulled back to reality when James squeezed her hand and Harry disapparated them to Ron and Hermione's front door. Harry knocked on the front door and waited patiently for Rose's little voice screaming "Ill get it!", her little feet stomping across the wooden floor. A bright smile spread across Rose's face as she opened the door to her aunty, uncle and cousins. Hermione crept up behind Rose silently and held the door opened wider.  
"Hey guys. Come in!" Hermione smiled as she moved Rose out of the way and opened the door more. Rose began jumping around the room when Al and James joined her. The three of them ran off to Rose's room, Harry kissed Hermione's cheek and went to find Ron. Ginny walked in still in her own little world.  
"Gin?" Hermione asked getting worried.  
"Ha? Oh hey Hermione. Thanks for inviting us over!" Ginny smiled as she hugged her and made her way for the kitchen. Hermione closed the door, beginning to grow suspicion. She walked to the door frame to the kitchen and watched Ginny lean against the bench, her head down.  
"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked slowly.  
"Yeah, everythings fine." Ginny replied wiping something from her cheek and forcing a smile.  
"Ginny, I've known you for years, and I know when you're lying. What's happened?" Hermione asked now standing right beside her, one hand on her shoulder for support. Ginny takes a deep breath, looks around the corner for any sign of anyone else and thinks of the words she's about to say.

"Something's happened, and I don't know what to do." She replied through her breaths. She was struggling to hold back tears.  
"Ginny you know you can tell me anything."  
"Yeah I know, its just difficult." Ginny said slowly looking up into Hermione's eyes. Harry walked in to find Ginny whispering to Hermione as if she was in pain. She was clutching her stomach like someone was stabbing her and it looked like she had been crying. Hermione was speechless. She didn't really know what to say, she just smiled and pulled Ginny in for a hug.  
"Ginny?" Harry whispered as he wrapped her arms around her and let his head rest on her back. He didn't think she realised he was standing there. She quickly wiped her eyes and pulled a smile.  
"Hey. Where have you been?"She said turning herself around to face him smiling.  
"Ginny, whats going on? Your starting to scare me now." Harry said taking her hands. She took a deep breath.  
"Nothing's wrong. I promise. Something's just come up, but we can talk about it later." Ginny smiled to her husband. She hadn't noticed that Hermione had left the room and was now playing with the kids in Rose's room.  
"Alright then. As long as every things okay." He replied as he pulled her into a hug. He wrapped one arm her waist and the other on her the back of head. She let her arms hang around his neck and rested her hand on his shoulder. He felt her take a deep breath and relax. He bent his head down a little and kissed the top of her head. She straightened her head up and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips pressed gently against each others, it felt like their first kiss, simple paradise. Nothing else seemed to matter when their lips combined, it seemed like their world was at peace. If only they could stay like this forever. Dinner seemed to pass quickly, and before they knew it, they were ready to leave.  
"Come on boys." Ginny said as she put her coat on. Hermione came up beside her.  
"I was thinking, did you want the boys to stay here tonight? You and Harry need to talk and you really don't need the boys interrupting." Hermione suggested.  
"Maybe your right." Ginny shrugged. She whispered the ideas to Harry, and he didn't see a reason why not.  
"Boys, come here for a second please." Ginny called out as she got down on her knees. The boys came over with happy faces.  
"Did you want to stay the night here with Rose, Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione?" Ginny asked calmly to her two young sons. They never spoke words as a reply for her, but instead started jumping up in down in excitement.  
"I guess thats a yes." Ginny laughed looking up at Harry.  
"Alright, we'll we will see you boys tomorrow okay." Harry said as he knelt down and gave both of his sons a big hug. He looked up at Ron and Hermione.  
"I'll bring over their stuff soon." He said as he hugged them both and left the house with Ginny.

Arriving home, hand in hand, Harry ran upstairs and started getting every James and Al needed for the night – mainly their pyjamas and tooth brushes.  
"When you get back, theres something I need to talk to you about." Ginny said slowly as she took a seat on the couch.  
"Okay, we'll i'll be right back." He smiled as he closed the door behind him. 2 minutes passed and before she knew it, Harry was walking through the front door again, this time empty handed. He took a seat next to her and placed her legs across his.  
"So, what's wrong?" He asked eager to find out what had been bothering her all day.  
"Harry.. I'm pregnant." She said plainly.  
"Really?" Harry asked shocked.  
"Yes. And I know that we didn't want any more children for the mean time, but I know we'll be okay. We have money saved up, so we wont have to go searching for an extra job, and I know that this child is going to change our lives, but its going to be for the best." She smiled quickly before he could say anything.  
"Ginny..." she waited for the worst.  
"I'm so happy. Why would this child be a bad thing? It's ours, and no-one elses. We're going to have another baby." He beamed as he pulled her in for another hug. She took a few deep breaths and squeezed him tight. He cupped both of his hands around her face and pulled her in for a deep and tender kiss, before finally carrying her upstairs.


End file.
